Internet security is challenging, and the types of threats computers are exposed to are rapidly increasing. Software infecting computers is commonly known as malware, referring to a variety of forms of hostile or intrusive software.
Accordingly, computers infected with malware may expose various indicators such as strange computer behavior; slow computer or web browser speeds; increased CPU usage; freezing or crashing; modified or deleted files; problems connecting to networks; appearance of strange files, programs, or desktop icons; programs running, turning off, or reconfiguring themselves (malware will often reconfigure or turn off antivirus and firewall programs); emails/messages being sent automatically without user's knowledge and more.